1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tamper resistant device and a file generation method thereof generating right value information such as ticket information.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Conventional IC cards receive a WriteRecord command being a file generation message from an external application, and it is possible to generate a data part as one file upon writing the value of the data part of the WriteRecord command into a record region of a WEF (working elementary file). When the data part is taken to as right value information representing a right value, an IC card is capable of storing the file with right value information. For example, an owner possessing the IC card into which ticket information such as an event ticket is previously stored therein as right value information, can use a card-reader at the entrance of an event site to read the right value information in the IC card. Thus, the IC card can function as a ticket.
Here, since anyone can generate right value information having the value of a ticket if the person knows only the data content such as the data structure of the right value information, it is necessary for the IC card to bear accompanying a signature for the right value information. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-11239 describes a ticket transfer system which can apply a digital signature to right value information such as a ticket or a terminal ID, and store it into a portable terminal.